Test flight leads to danger
by dollydolphin
Summary: A test flight of the 1st USA star destroyer for a new branch of the army leads the small crew and the President of the United States caught in the middle of a battle and cannot return home until it is finished.


**_Test flight leads to danger_**

**_Chapter 1: The mishap_**

* * *

Isabella Julie Ebener is a human Jedi but the only Jedi on Earth she works for the USA government. She is the Great Jedi and her lightsaber is pink so when she powers up her hair and eyes turn pink. She has beautiful hazel eyes (brown inside, bright green on outside) and very dark brown hair that curls down to her shoulders. Most of the boys fall in love with her but she finds hardly enough time to have a boyfriend. For a couple of years she has been living off of paycheck to paycheck at random intervals. But with a president that doesn't mind her has created a section of the USA army just for her and given her a stable income. She is 5'6" and is very skinny but can pack a punch. She was born on October 26th. She also has a burn scar on her back in the shape of a flame that doesn't heal and grew with her. She got it when her hometown was destroyed that killed her parents.

Finishing up the last minute details on the new space ship for her crew, Bella is trying to get her small crew ready for the maiden flight. She has received word that the President of the USA is coming on the maiden flight. Most of the crew except for one is present. The missing one is home sick and she did not want him to get the other people sick. Right now it is panic inside the ship because the President would be here any minute and a crew member saw a ghost inside the ship and Bella is trying to calm him down. The president comes in and all of the crew and Bella stand at attention.

"At ease," the President states, "High General Bella, is this ship ready for its maiden flight?"

"Yes it is President Tacata," Bella replies.

"Well let's get this ship off the ground."

President Cain Gaston Tacata used to live in Bella's hometown that was destroyed. He got into politics and left for Washington DC a year before the destruction. He found out and was at the funeral for everyone that died in the fire which was everyone but Bella since she was the only survivor because she was captured before it was destroyed. Ever since that day Bella and Tacata became friends. He supplied money for her to get her powers trained and was the main voice in the USA senate to give her a stable income. If it wasn't for him Bella still would be living off paycheck to paycheck that was so inconstant and having to do the missions alone. With the new founded section Jedi Warriors on Earth you and your group go on missions on Earth and in outer space. That is why the spaceship was made. It is incredibly spacious and it more of a star destroyer than a spaceship and is made out of metals from the Star Wars universe. So it is pretty durable.

Everyone gets in position and it set of for its maiden flight. Once it gets into outer space everyone cheers and it is set on rotating the planet since Bella really haven't planed anywhere else because she really wanted to see if it will hold up going into outer space first. The small crew comes in to the bridge area.

"So where shall we go to?" Bella inquires.

"How about Mars we have space suits and it might only take us a few minutes to get there with the hyperdrive in it," your right hand man, Derek Herman Potter, states.

"Good, idea let me set it in and we will be off."

You are about to put it in and some of the buttons are pressed before you could and it goes into hyperdrive and time warp. It gets out of hyperdrive and you are in the Star Wars Universe and in the Old Republic with a war going on.

"High General Ebner, where are we?" the President states.

"In the Star Wars Universe during the end of the Old Republic since a war is going on. I didn't even set it for this place and time. I think someone wants us here but first let's get away from the fighting area. Since we aren't a part of it," replies Bella.

"Good idea."

"Guys, moving positions we need to get away from the battle front!"

Everyone gets in their positions and move it far enough away from the battle and watch it to see if there is away to get through to get on the planet so the group can call USA. The intercom beeps and Derek gets it and puts it on speaker phone.

"Isabella, is that you? This is Mace Windu," a voice states.

"Yes it is, Windu, and I have a crew and the President of the USA here with me. We were just testing this out and were planning to go to a planet in the solar system and not come here," Bella replies.

"Okay."

"It can orbit the Coruscant just let me get the right position and once we are on the planet you could fill us in."

"That will be better we will have a shuttle to get you guys on the planet."

"Thank you."

Derek shuts it off and everyone helps to get it in orbit. Bella opens the shuttle bay when she sees the shuttle. She makes sure the shield is on maximum strength before leaving. Everyone takes the shuttle and it takes you to the Jedi temple.


End file.
